CP - December, 2385
This page chronicles posts #14384-14490 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2385. *CP - November, 2385 *CP - January, 2386 Earth Plots First Week Studying for his midterms, ZAYN VONDREHLE is over doing it when TARA VONDREHLE is there to keep his head straight. She encourages him to take a break and then gets sexy with him! Cardassia Plots Fourth Week On the Danuree, QUESTA DAMAR and AVARIN INDUS are talking about the Romulan situation and Baaril when they find KHOAL S’HARIEN is spying on them. Avarin gets mad but Questa talks to Khoal and he offers information to help them if Questa agrees to be his Mommy. Bajor Plots First Week En route home from his building site, KEHAL S’HARIEN finds an old artefact and brings it home to show ALLYSANN S’HARIEN. They are interested in what it could be, but don’t but anything more into it. That night, KEHAL is taken over by a child entity by the name of HOGAN who explains that he was put into the device during the early years of the Occupation so that he and others could live. He tells ALLYSANN there is a mass grave nearby where his parents and countless others were hidden. Second Week Needing to have more information about her letter, AMITY IOAN confronts YINTAR IOAN about what he is going to do. He explains he wants to start a cult for Hebitians and have more children with them, but when Amity explains he has to use a clinic, he freaks out and tempers flare on both sides. Yintar has enough and claims he is filing for separation. Third Week While on a ‘business’ trip, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is really at HEIDI THAY’S residence, enjoying some of their recreational time. When ABBOTT THAY has a nightterror, they both get up and help with the kids, including ANNA-ALEENA THAY. Abbott accidentally calls Chris Daddy which makes the situation a little tenser. When CHRISTOPHER gets back to his day job, MATTHEW HUNTER is getting wise to what the man is doing. He confronts Chris, but explains he is okay with it so long as Chris is careful with an Admiral wife. While on Bajor for a swim competition, MERIK EVEK runs into AMITY IOAN who is at the bar trying to ‘celebrate.’ He sees a chance to get back at Damar and seduces her, bringing her back to his hotel for a quickie! YINTAR IOAN is out and about when he decides to enjoy his freedom. He runs into VIDIAL TARLICA and explains he will be starting a cult soon for Hebitians and gets into her bed by his royal title. Fourth Week After a one-night-stand, AMITY IOAN is shocked that MERIK EVEK actually showed up for breakfast. They have a conversation about his values with women and that he will hang around her until he has to leave in the New Year. YINTAR IOAN wakes up with VIDIAL TARLICA and starts to explain some of his Hebitian culture to her, as well as his plans and she offers to give him a real estate agent to help out. YINTAR is then called into school for HAYDEN IOAN when he finds out Hayden got into a fight over a girl. Finding that out was great and Yintar tries to celebrate but Hayden is upset about Yintar’s behaviour. MERIK and AMITY go out to dinner on a real date and are able to talk more about her situation with Yintar and Merik’s past. When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD visits HEIDI THAY again, that leaves ANNA-ALEENA THAY to play on her own, so she invites ABBOTT THAY to her tea party, which involves dressing him up like a girl. HAYDEN is out with his friend throwing water balloons are people when NERYS DORR see and approaches. He stops and she offers to hold his hand to make him feel better. MERIK and AMITY have one more date and Merik walks her home. This time, however, HAYDEN catches them and causes a scene. Deep Space Five Plots First Week Settling into their new place, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA talk about the future and what they are going to do on the station. N’lani brings up the idea of going back to school there and using all the facilities available to further herself. Third Week Enjoying the holodecks on DS5, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA discuss the idea of having more children. JESSE DHOW is growing up and both agree it would be nice to try for a younger sibling. Vulcan Plots First Week On his way to pick up the kids, KATAL UNA gets FARAN UNA in a corner, bringing LUKE UNA with her so things don’t get out of hand. Still, things pick up and Katal makes Faran choose between Te’jaal or seeing his children. He picks Te’jaal, thinking he will fight for the kids legally. FARAN seeks out TE’JAAL and they discuss their future, the Vulcan explaining it would be better to wait and see how things with his ex turn out. Going to the lawyers, KATAL and FARAN are unexpectedly trapped there when there are warnings of a Romulan attack. They are able to hash things out, Katal giving into him so he can have the kids, but breaks down, beginning for Faran to come back – which he denies her. Second Week Needing some time to himself, FARAN UNA goes to TE’JAAL and speaks to her about coming with him on a vacation. She agrees it would be nice, but that it is illogical and she cannot take off time from work. CATHASACH UNA is getting ready to go back to the future for Mylee’s wedding when KATAL says her goodbyes to him. She is obviously more quiet and distraught and he isn’t sure what to do. BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA is confused about his family situation and asks FARAN about it, not sure why the man can’t stay with him. Faran attempts to explain but LUKE UNA interrupts and Benjamin storms off. Third Week Worried about Benjamin, FARAN UNA confronts KATAL UNA about the boys swearing and behaviour. She knows it is a problem which is why they are on Vulcan. They are able to have a conversation about their relationship and Faran suggests therapy. TE’JAAL, knowing FARAN has been upset over his family issues, plans a quiet night in and is able to keep him calm. Fourth Week Worried about Benjamin, KATAL UNA consults with a Betazoid expert that happens to be CARILL SAVOI. She speaks to him about her wonder that Ben’s behaviour is being inherited from his father’s emotional issues through telepathy. TE’JAAL has a stressful day when her boss is giving her a hard time about maternity leave in the upcoming year. She is upset and attempts to hide it, but FARAN UNA sees and is able to offer some comfort. Romulan Plots First Week Having a formal sit down together, RHIA S’TOKKR and BAARIL JO’REK are able to be civil. They talk about the children and each other before the dinner is interrupted by a broadcast. Jevriani is there and releases images of the rebels dead families including the Jo’rek’s. Rhia isn’t sure how to help but stays around so Baaril isn’t alone. #12 December, 2385 #12 December, 2385 #12 December, 2385